


Sobiwan + A moment of respite

by riselioness



Series: Tumblr fic [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Babyfic, F/M, Gen, I've been torturing myself with the idea of this scene and I finally wrote it, if I suffer you suffer with me, these apologies are insincere, with apologies for inflicting Baby Dad Obi-Wan on you all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riselioness/pseuds/riselioness
Summary: I wrote one for me too :)(Prompts here: https://riselioness.tumblr.com/post/613739358914215936/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write)
Relationships: Leia Organa & Sabé, Luke Skywalker & Sabé, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sabé & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sabé
Series: Tumblr fic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697113
Kudos: 9





	Sobiwan + A moment of respite

“A little tighter,” said Obi-Wan. “It won’t hurt her, and you don’t want it to come off. Trust me on this,” he added with feeling. “I learnt the hard way.”

Sabé took a couple of breaths and tried again. Cross the cloth over like _this_ , tuck the end in _here_ \- the diaper unravelled in her hands. She sat back on her heels, fighting tears of frustration.

Leia’s squalling cries increased a notch in volume. Sabé made a vain attempt to shush her as she straightened out the diaper, but to no avail. She brushed away her tears with the back of a hand and readied herself again, but her hands stopped a few inches from Leia’s wriggling, kicking form. Why were babies so hard?

“Want me to do it?” asked Obi-Wan gently.

Sabé nodded, too tired to protest her independence. She didn’t dislike babies; it was just that she had never had cause to spend much time around them, and never felt inclined to seek them out. She’d held a couple, but only when they were calm or sleeping, and she’d certainly never changed one.

“Here.” Obi-Wan knelt down by her and handed her Luke, who had fallen asleep in his arms some time ago.

Luke squirmed a little, then settled as Sabé adjusted her hold. She looked down at the little bundle. Only his face and the fingers of one hand peeped out of the blanket. His tiny rapid breaths were inaudible against his sister’s wailing, but his fingers moved slightly against his cheek as he inhaled and exhaled.

Sabé shuffled aside to let Obi-Wan move next to Leia. In a few deft motions he tied the diaper on snugly, then scooped her up and gentled her against his chest.

“There, now,” he murmured. “That wasn’t so bad, was it? I know, I know. It’s tough getting changed sometimes.” Leia gave a hiccupy burp, so loud for such a small baby that both Sabé and Obi-Wan laughed.

Obi-Wan shifted Leia up higher on his chest with one hand, and massaged her little back with the other .“So that’s what was wrong, was it? I bet that feels better now.”

Leia gave a couple of smaller cries and then quietened down, more comfortable now, and soothed by Obi-Wan’s care.

Sabé surveyed her husband, his skin and clothes still streaked in blood and soot from the fight of his life against his best friend, yet with Padmé’s daughter in his arms somehow more at peace than she’d seen him for a long time. She knew him like her own soul, yet he was so often still new to her.

“How do you know how to do all that?” she asked. She looked back down at Luke and considered moving him to hold him like Obi-Wan was holding Leia. But he seemed content, so she left him how he was.

Leia’s cries had stopped, and Obi-Wan ducked his head to see if her eyes were closing yet. “All Jedi have to learn basic infant care for their own species, and at least two others. We’re often sent to help in warzones, and with other vulnerable populations. And that usually includes children, sooner or later. So we need to have some idea what we’re doing.”

Sabé looked at the way Leia was now nestling into Obi-Wan’s chest, her face turned so Sabé could see the tiny eyelashes brushing her cheek. She was asleep already, safe and content in the Jedi Master’s arms. He had more than “some idea” what he was doing.

Sabé hadn’t realised how natural he was with children. She didn’t know if the sudden tightness in her chest was grief that the twins would never know their father’s love like this, or something more complicated that had to do with any children she and Obi-Wan might or might not have.

She pushed those thoughts aside. Her heart couldn’t deal with them right now.

They were still kneeling on the floor of the Tantive III’s lounge, each cradling a sleeping baby. Obi-Wan shifted Leia so he was holding her securely against his chest with one hand, and braced himself against the floor with the other to stand up, picking up the changing mat as he rose.

Sabé didn’t feel confident enough to attempt a one-handed hold, so she kept Luke cradled in both arms while she awkwardly shuffled herself upright and to her feet. Obi-Wan smiled a little at her extreme caution but didn’t say anything, for which Sabé was grateful. He deposited the changing mat by the pile of diapers and formula that they had taken hastily from Polis Massa, and they settled themselves on the low couch by the window.

Sabé looked down at Luke. Even now, only a few hours old and still all flushed and crumpled, there was no doubting who his father was. It was strange to see a tiny Anakin sleeping in her arms, though she couldn’t identify exactly where in his rounded little features the resemblance lay. Eyes? Chin? Nose?

Sabé found she was blinking back tears again. How long would it be before she would see Luke again? How long would the twins be separated? How long would she and Obi-Wan be separated with them, Obi-Wan watching over Luke on Tatooine while she guarded Leia on Alderaan?

As if he sensed her thoughts, Obi-Wan moved closer on the couch until they were shoulder to shoulder, nestling into each other with the twins in their arms. Sabé leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed him in. His beard prickled the top of her head as he kissed her hair.

Soon, too soon, Bail would come to tell them they were nearing Tattooine. Sabé would give Luke to Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan would give Leia to Sabé, and years and light years would come between them.

But for now, the snuffling breathing of the sleeping babies, and the warmth of Obi-Wan at her side were enough.


End file.
